


Don't Jump

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: Dan and Phil meet by fate.





	Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Meeep. I'm bad at angst and this fic is a little old, I'll come out with better ones.

Dan looked out at the amazing view on the 40th floor of the gigantic skyscraper, he was perched on the windowsill, tears were cascading down his face and people had noticed him and were screaming at him not to jump from down bellow, but Dan had no reason to listen to them anymore, no reason to keep on living, to be honest, he was tired of being alive. He had came out to his family a year ago when he had found his first boyfriend, he had thought they were in love. He had fallen in love and he was so deep into his feelings, that he decided it was time to come out to his family, with his boyfriend of course. When he did however his parents kicked him out and they lost contact, Dan had been upset and sad about it, but over time he slowly got better with his boyfriend, the only person he had left. You could say he was even happy sometimes. But what he didn't know was he was only one of many 'boyfriends' that his boyfriend had. They had broken up after Dan found out that he was cheating, Dan was all alone. He fell into a deep depression and that's how he ended up here. Tonight. To finally end it. 

He stared down at his feet that were dangling out of the window and smiled slightly knowing that it would all end and he wouldn't have to be living his miserable lonely life anymore. But Dan was also scared and had small doubts about what he was doing, was he truly ready to end it all? To give it all up? Only moments ago he was so certain that he wanted this, and he still was, but he was also scared. Dan huffed out a breath, another sob escaping his lips, and rocking his whole body, he was so frustrated with himself, this had been what he wanted, he was so excited for this, why was he suddenly having doubts!? Dan pulled his phone from his pocket and decided on how he would do this. He would leave it up to fate, if he couldn't decide himself. He would call a random number and if they picked up then he would think twice before throwing himself off of this skyscraper, but if they didn't, he would fling himself off without another thought. 

He dialed in a random number and then pressed the phone to his ear, waiting as he heard the dial tone. It only took seconds, but to Dan it felt like hours. "Hello? Who is this?" A males voice answered. 

Dan was shocked for a moment, he wasn't expecting anyone to actually answer. "Hi, I don't know you and you don't know me, and I'm about to jump off of a building, I just needed to say that to someone." Dan informed the other man, expecting the other to hang up any second as silence followed. 

"Don't jump." The voice, sounded serious and concerned, it left Dan surprised that a stranger had spoken with so much concern. It sounded so sincere and worried. 

"And why not?" Dan asked, after getting over the surprised shock that he had. 

"Because you are making a mistake." The voice replied immediately. 

"How am I making a mistake?" Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes, here it came the miserable attempt at explaining why his life mattered, here it comes the words that were always repeated by everyone. 'It gets better!' and 'hold on a little longer!' or even 'someone dose care about you!'. It was always the same things. Repeated again and again. 

"I know how you feel right now. I was where you were at, only about a year ago. After my mother had passed away, she was all I had left in my life." The man paused and Dan could hear what sounded like a shallow breath. "I felt like no one cared and I felt as if I hadn't a reason to live. I even went as far as planning on hanging myself, but strangely I felt doubt about it at the very last moment, and I was so conflicted. But guess what, I didn't do it." The man paused again and this time there was no sound for a second. "And now I can say that I am happy again. I got professional help and even made a few friends, and I feel good and happy. It got better. Now I am so glad that I didn't do, what you are thinking about doing now." The man finished his explanation and Dan stayed speechless as he contemplated what the man had said. It sent chills down his spine and it made him start actually thinking about not jumping, it made him think twice. 

Before Dan could even realize what was happening, he was crying again, this time harder, he felt so frustrated and conflicted, he didn't know what to do. He felt as if he were drowning in his own feelings and thoughts. He didn't know, he simply didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to say to this man either. 

"W-What's your-r name?" Dan stuttered through shaky shallow breaths from his crying, trying not to let out a heavy sob. 

"My name is Phil. What's your name?" The man asked. 

"My n-name-" Dan let out a loud sob and sniffle as he tried to recollect himself long enough to be able to say words. "My name is Dan." His chest felt tight, he felt as if he were having a panic attack, while sitting on the windowsill of this huge skyscraper, the long drop that felt comforting only moments before suddenly felt pressuring and disorienting. He didn't like it, it felt as if it were looming over him threateningly, even though it was far bellow him. The people bellow screaming at him not to jump, that were once only a slight annoyance, now seemed as if they were sending him into even more panic. 

"Dan, can you tell me where you are?" Phil asked, he sounded stern, but sweet, gentle, and calm, it was almost comforting the way he spoke, as if he could sense Dan's panic and Dan was somehow thankful for that, because he didn't need someone else to pressure him right now. Dan had to calm down and think about where he was, he was just so upset and ready to die, that he found the tallest building and ran inside. 

"I'm at H-Heron Tower." Dan stuttered through his tears. 

"In London?" Phil questioned, and Dan could hear shuffling and movement from over the phone, it wasn't a surprise, Phil was probably busy, Dan was probably only being a bother. 

"Yeah-h." Dan croaked. 

"Okay, what floor?" Phil then asks, and Dan could hear what sounded like a door shutting. He wondered briefly what exactly was happening on Phil's side. 

"40th." Dan whimpered. 

 

"Do you like any bands Dan?" Phil asked randomly, and it made the corners of Dan's lips quirk up a bit even though he knew Phil was just trying to distract him. 

"I really l-like the band-d Muse." Dan whispered in a stutter. 

"No way! I like that band too!" Phil exclaimed, and it sounded happy. "Favorite album?" Phil questions next. 

"Origin o-of Symmetry." Dan answered. 

"Cool. I really like that album too." Phil replied, his voice sounded so genuine and happy. Dan realized that he really loved Phil's voice, it was deeper then his own, not by much, and sounded so nice, it was like music entering Dan's ears every time Phil spoke. He sounded slightly northern and it was quite the difference from Dan's more posh accent and 'articulate' Winnie the Pooh voice. Dan thinks he could listen to Phil speak forever and still want to hear more. 

"What's your favorite animal?" Phil then shoots his next question. 

"Llama." Dan answers. Llama's had always been his favorite animal since he was little, Dan never really knew why he liked llama's so much. But he did. 

"They are really cool animals." Phil beamed and then was silent for a second, Dan could hear heavy and quick footsteps through the phone as if someone was running. Was Phil running? 

"What's your-r favorite a-animal?" Dan decides to ask a question now. 

"Lions." Phil replied quickly. "I was obsessed with them when I was younger, and still kind of am, I mean I freaking love lions." Phil exclaimed. 

A small, barely, audible giggle sounds through Dan's lips and his small hardly noticeable grin widens just a bit more. "You spork." Dan insults playfully with a whisper. 

"Thanks." Phil chuckles. "What's your favorite color?" 

"Black." 

....

For the longest time they just kept going back and fourth with different questions. While Dan continued to sit on the windowsill of the building, but he was too busy with the silly conversations that he and Phil were having to even care. He had almost forgotten why he was up on this building in the first place. Almost. Dan had learned a lot about Phil since the start of this conversation, he learned that they both shared a love for anime, he learned that Phil was gay and so was himself, he learned that Phil's first word was 'light', he learned that Phil was older then him, he learned that Phil hated to cursing. He learned a lot. 

He was right in the middle of a rant about why he hates when people walk too slow on the sidewalk when he heard loud footsteps behind him and heavy breathing, he was about to turn around, scared that someone from the building had came to try and get him down. But before he could two strong arms wrapped around him and yanked him away from the windowsill and back to safety. Whoever had fallen onto the ground with Dan in his lap, the person was kissing his head and back of his neck repeatedly, while heaving in oxygen as if whoever had just ran a marathon. 

Dan was too shocked to pull away and too confused to say anything. He was actually enjoying this, he enjoyed the feeling that someone actually cared about him. "Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan." The person repeated his name repeatedly and tightened his hold around him. "God I was so worried." Whoever whispered, and as soon as Dan registered the voice, it clicked who this was. It was Phil. 

"P-Phil?" Dan asked, shocked, he hadn't thought that Phil would actually show up and save him. Phil was a stranger, and they didn't even know each other, but Phil had showed up and saved him. 

"Yes Dan, its me, and I'm so glad your safe." Phil told him, and it almost sounded as if he were crying, Dan quickly swung his head around to look at Phil, and he scanned his eyes over him, he wasn't expecting Phil to be so beautiful and attractive. Midnight black hair, that looked soft to the touch, pretty blue eyes, that were so beautiful despite the tears that were falling from them, his white, pale, but flawless skin. He was beautiful. Simply gorgeous. 

"W-Why?" Dan whispered, he was weeping again, but this time his tears were happy tears, he was happy that Phil came here. He was happy that Phil came and saved him. 

"Because I care about you Dan." Phil informed quickly and Dan would have argued and disagreed, because Phil had just met him and he couldn't possibly care about him, but Dan knew it wasn't impossible, because he cared about Phil too, Phil had just saved him, and made him feel as if his life was worth something, that he was worth something. Phil was amazing in his eyes, and he couldn't help, but care about him. He may not truly know Phil, but he wants to get to know Phil. 

"I care about you too." Dan confessed through teary eyes. 

Phil smiled, and Dan could have sworn his heart stopped at Phil's adorable smile, it should be illegal for a smile to be so perfect. "Come on lets go back to my house, Bear." Phil muttered and leaned over to plant a sweet and quick kiss to his cheek, with a smirk. 

Dan could feel his cheeks heat up at the nickname and the kiss, he didn't trust himself to speak without a stutter, so he nodded with a slight giggle and slowly stood up, Phil releasing his grip from around him. Dan outstretched his hand to the other, after he got to his feet, Phil took his hand and Dan helped pull Phil up, and instead of dropping their hands, Phil intertwined their fingers and started to lead them out of the building. 

...time skip...

Dan and Phil got together and moved in with each other after a while, they had fallen in love. They had their ups and downs, but they were always there for each other and they loved each other, they depended on each other and were the happiest they could ever be. 

Dan was so glad that he didn't jump, he was so glad that he had made the choice to make a phone call, because he had fallen in love with the sweetest boy in the entire universe. Dan couldn't help, but feel as if him and Phil met by fate, but all that truly mattered was that they met and that they had each other. 

And that they were both happy.


End file.
